Truth and Dares in Ninjago!
by Mlp Ninjago
Summary: Truth and Dares in Ninjago! You can add your OC here and ask me to do dares for the characters! Do not send the dares in reviews. Reviews are only for compliments. I decided that I will continue the story! (Chapter eight updated...please read again. Sorry if I disappoint you earlier, my dear readers)
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dares in Ninjago! You can prank anyone! Here's the list!

Cole

Kai

Jay

Zane

Sensei

Gamardon (evil and good)

Nya

Lloyd

Misako

Crystal (my OC) Chelsea (Cole's girlfriend and my OC) Dareth Skales Pythor Samaukai Overlord You can send your dares and truths in comments or PM! PM are better than comments! Have fun! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me: welcome to Ninjago Dares

Crystal: first, sportsgallol dares Overlord to dress as a golfball!

Overlord: Uh, no!

Me: Crystal!(Crystal aims an arrow at Overlord)

Overlord:Okay!( becomes a golf ball) there! (everyone smirks) oh, I should curl as a ball?

Me: thats a great idea!

overlord: I hate my ideas( curls up as a ball)

Gamardon: A golf ball!(whacks Overlord) do you know how I love golf?

Overlord: hey! stop that!

Gamardon: (stop whacking) Amy (my name is Amy) said I can hit you whenever I want until the end of the chapter!

Overlord: Nooooo!

Me: anyway, Akward Kitty dares Zane to eat the food of Cole that has not been in the trash.

Cole: wait, for all these times I cook has been in a trash?!(everyone gulps and smiles nevously) who' s idea was this?

Everyone: Jay!(points at Jay.)

Cole: Im gonna kill you!(everyone holds back Cole) let me at him! let me at him!

Zane:(gulps nervously)

Cole:(calms down and walks in the kitchen and bring back the food)

Xane: (eats it and hurried to the bathroom to throw up)

Me: I thought nindroids or robots doesnt thro w up? By the way, where did you get those food?

Cole: From the trash! since I cant find any food thst is isnt from the trash!

Me:wow, anyway, another dare from Akward Kitty!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: sorry about the first chapter! that stupid commercial breaks our studio! anyway, Akward Kitty dares Jay to try to put braces on a cat!

Jay: what? thats impossible!

Me: your office and patient is on your left side! (Jay walks to his office)

Crystal: anyway, 17 Blanceri dares Dareth to fight Kai!

Dareth and Kai: wha?

Me: Ready...Set...Fight!(Kai and Dareth fight)

Twenty minutes later...

Dareth and Kai:(knocks themselves out!)

Me:uhhh, a tie? anyway, heres a funny one! its from Breana. she dares Jay to jump out of the plane!(Jay enters with cuts and bruises)

hands Jay a backpack)

Jay: thanks!

everyone: (walks out to see Jay)

(Jay is on the plane and jumps out. He opened his parachute but it wouldnt open. he puts it off and checked it. it is filled with rocks which made him to go down faster.)

Everyone: (close their eyes as Jay screams loud enough until to Italy)

Me:(watch while eating popcorn on a chair) this is 3d!

(Jay landed and everyone heard a crack. everyone rushed to see him)

Jay: (pops his head out of the ground)

Everyone:(cheers)

Me: well, whaddaya know? he is alive! STRETCHER!

(Ambulance came and took Jay to the hospital)

everyone: (comes in the studio)

Crystal: this ones from 17Blanceri! she dares Lloyd to be a child for this chapter and the next chapter!

Lloyd: Does that mean I could read comics?(everyone nods) Yes! Thank you 17Blanceri!(reads comic)

Me: wow, we still have a lot of dares, but stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: welcome back at Ninjago Dares! Maybe its better Ninjago Dareshow!

Jay: (walks in with a wheel chair)

Me:Hi jay! are you okay?

Jay: this truth or dare sucks!

Crystal: (shoots him with an arrow and whacks him with a base ball bat)

Jay: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...

Me: today, we are doing truths! its from Breana! its for Cole! why do you like cake so much?

Cole: uh, my mom bakes it. she left when Crystal, Me, and Collins were so young. By the way, if you want to know about my life, read A Sister.

Me: awww, okay! this one is for Nya. Is Kai an overprotective brother?

Nya: Yeah, he always is!

Kai: Hey!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: welcome back at Ninjago Dareshow! our electrity turned off and we need to take the commercial. anyway, this one is from Toxic Ninja Kitty! she wants her Oc to come here! Raylee! please come!

Raylee: (comes inside) hi, everyone! Im Jay's sister!

Everyone: O_O

Jay: what? shes just here for a visit.

Kai: dude, you have some many sisters! first, its Jaylee, then, Jayleen, then, Raylee!what is next? Jayser?

Me: shut up! anyway, Toxic Ninja Kitty dares Zane to be Raylee's boyfriend until the end of the chapter!

Zane: O_O

Ray: =] Yay!

Jay: what?!

Cole: relax, its just until the end of the chapter!

Ray: (kisses Zane)

Zane:(blushes)

Jay:growls)

Crystal: this one is for Cole! Amy and I have to tie Cole! (Ties Cole before he could say anythin to a chair) and Kai has to eat choclate cake!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: welcome back! to Ninjago Dareshow! we need to take a break because we're eating lunch. anyway, Cole is still tied up and lets do it!

Kai:(eats choclate cake) hmmm, yeah. this is good.

Cole: (growls)

Kai: want some?( hands Cole choclate. Cole wants to bite it but Kai took it back) hahaha

Cole:(growls, and bites the ropes)

Everyone except Kai(because he did not notice this): O_O

(Cole finally get free and grabbed his scythe. Kai licked his fingers *if lego has one* and turned)

Kai: (screams like a little girl) ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cole: (fights him)

Everyone: (watches interested)

Me: okay! well that was funny. Break a leg, Kai!

Kai:(Break a leg) yow! what was that for?

Me: oops, sorry. anyway,


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers, **

** If you want me to continue my stories, you need to vote. I need at least fifty or sixty votes. Oh, and I hate to do this because I will be deleting my story, 'Truth or Dares in Ninjago!'**

**Please read my bio so you'll read what books are coming soon. I'm not going to update in Friday to Wednesday. I'm having a holiday because it's my grandma's birthday! **

**Her birthday is at twenty three March. So she will be eighty!,(I think) Thanks for understanding!**

**-Amy (Mlp Ninjago) **


	8. Chapter 8

Me: welcome to Ninjago Dares!We're back! I decieded that We will be back!

Crystal:Heres our first dare for Kai. Kai has to...oh my gosh...

Kai: (facepalm and blush)

Crystal:(blush)

Kai: Here it goes...(Kisses Crystal a long kiss)

Everyone: Awww!

Me:Truth for Cole! If Kai and Crystal are married...(Kai and Crystal blush)...what will you react?

Cole: I would be happy for my sister to marry a right man...or my bro... But if Kai breaks her heart, I'm gonna beat the h*ck out of him!(cracks knuckles)

Kai: (gulps)

Cole: but if Crystal doesn't want him to get hurt, I will not hurt him for Crystal's sake.

Everyone:(claps and cheers)

Me:Wow, that's nice of you. This is for Jay. He has to be locked in a wardrobe for ten hours!

Jay:T_T(walks in the wardrobe and locks himself up)

Me:Okay? This is for Cole.. he has to listen to his favorite song with everyone else.

Cole: Oh Yeah!(turns on music and sings) Yea yea...Youre gonna roll of the cliff once you break her heart! Yea! Beat it jerk! You never deserve her! I smack you hard and I kick you off the cliff!

Me:Well, that's for today! Bye!

Everyone:(covers their ears as Cole continue singing)


End file.
